Sasuke Controller
by xEmoRosesx
Summary: It was ironic how she had the power to control his feelings and actions so much. SasuSaku


It was like she had a Sasuke Controller.

Sasuke grunted. How in hell did she always control him so easily?

Since Sasuke had returned him and Sakura had benn dating and Sasuke continuously thought about how Sakura controlled him the way she did.

Sasuke thought about the numorous times she changed his emotions. Like at Neji's birthday party. . .

Flashback

Sasuke sat in the corner, drinking sake whilst everyone crowded around Neji, happily.

Present time.

Tenten stepped up first and hugged Neji, kissing him lightly. He blushed as she gave him a small gift.

He shed the paper and found a set of chakra vials. He smiled and said his thank you.

Naruto and Hinata stepped up next, both grinning. He tore off the paper to reveal a shiny set of Kunai's.

Again he said his thank yous as they stepped back. So many presents, Sasuke thought evily.

Food from Chouji.

A pack of condoms from Kiba (Neji blushed at this while Tenten laughed nervously at Kiba rolling on the floor)

A green spandex suit from Lee.

Money from Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

Hair shampoo from Gai and Shino.

A new headband from Tsunade (He had broken his old one on the lastest mission)

A new kunai pouch from Ino and Shikamaru.

Now it was Sasuke and Sakura's turn. Sakura smiled widely and glanced next to her only to see Sasuke in the corner.

"Excuse me Neji-kun." She said politely. She skipped fake-happily over to Sasuke and bent down in front of his face.

"Sasuke-kun, ne, its Neji-kun's birthday, should we not give him a present?" She placed the big box on the table.

"Hn, no. I hate that bastard" Sasuke replied, taking a sip of the last of his sake.

Sakura thought for a second and got an idea. It was time for Sasuke controlling.

"But, Sasuke-kun, it's only nice." She breathed lightly onto his ear.

"It doesn't ma-" He froze as he felt Sakura lick his ear playfully.

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" She sat on his knee and put on her pouting face.

He sighed. "Fine" Slowly he got up, as he felt her warmth move from his knee. He sighed again as she squealed.

Grabbing the present, he stalked over to Neji, Sakura skipping behind him. Everyone stared at him.

Little did he know that he was blushing. He gripped the box rudely, and glared at Neji.

"Sasuke-kun, give Neji-kun the present" Sakura whispered in his ear. He was about to comment back, but he felt her hand move up his arm. Like an instinct, he thrust the box into Neji's hands.

"Here." he said, avoiding eye contact from Neji and Sakura.

"Arigato" Neji said flatly and read the card.

_To Neji-kun,_

_Happy 19th birthday! :) Hope you like your present! Sasuke-kun thought you would love it!_

_Love, Sasuke and Sakura xxx_

Sasuke growled at Sakura, who just grinned.

Neji opened the box and pulled out six different copies of Icha Icha books.

"What the-" Neji and Sasuke said simulataneously.

End Flaskback

He growled, remembering everyone laughing and Naruto patting his back chanting.

He remembered the time he tried to get Sakura to make love to him after a late night shift at the hospital . . .

Flaskback

Sakura walked into the mansion and slammed the door.

"I am going straight to bed after a nice hot shower" She thought happily.

Dumping her bag, shoes and jacket by the couch, she slumped up stairs and into the bathroom.

That when she wondered where the towels were.

"Sasuke-kun?" she yelled, yawning.

She heard a small "Hn?" coming from their bedroom.

"Can you get me some towels!?!" She yelled. Just then the door opened to a cranky Sasuke. He threw the towels inside and shut the door.

Bad mood again? Sakura thought.

After a nice shower, Sakura dressed in her night gown and walked into their bedroom, collapsing on the bed.

She was about to fall asleep but someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked sleepily.

"Love." It only took one word for Sakura to groan.

"Sasuke, honey, I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"No."

"Please, I had a very busy day, it's already 1am."

"Sakura, we've done it later than 1 am."

"I don't care. Go to sleep. Tomorrow, okay? Unless you keep whining."

"NO."

Sakura sighed. She had an idea, and the right amount of energy to stop this argument. She rolled over and onto Sasuke's chest.

She traced lines over his muscules.

"Sasuke-kun, I am VERY tired. Let me sleep, ne?"

"But-" He was cut off by Sakura's lips trailing down and over his throat.

"Not tonight, Sasuke-kun."

He sighed.

"Fine." He wrapped his arms around her frame and closed his eyes.

Sakura smiled.

Score one for her.

End Flaskback

This was getting uncontrollable, Sasuke thought.

He counted. 25 times she had controlled his feelings.

Just then Sakura walked into the mansion, and closed the front door, her hands holding shopping bags.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! i got some tomatoes for dinner tonight. I was thinking of making spaghe-"

"Sakura." Sasuke cut her off. He walked into the kitchen, finding her putting away the frozen foods.

"Hmm?"

"How do you control my feelings so easily?" He blushed slightly.

Sasuke giggled and turned towards him. "Sasuke-kun you're like an open book to me, I can read your thoughts."

She smiled and reached for the vegetables, putting them away.

"Hn. Well, stop."

She laughed again. "Sasuke-kun, sometimes you need me to help you change your emotions." She washed her hands and started chopping up the tomatoes, taking a bite of one, and handing the rest to Sasuke.

"No, I don't"

"Yes huh, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled, kissing him lightly.

He lost his train of thought. Shaking his head, he regained his posture and glared down at her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, we can go on forever, but we both know I'm going to win, ne?" She reached for the beef, chopping it up.

"Not true. Now stop it Sakura."

She sighed and faced him. Kissing his on the lips she moved on hand to his neck, the other into his hair, to massage his scalp, softly.

"What was that Sasuke-kun?" She smiled innocently.

"Uh-" He blushed, dumbstruck.

"I win, again." She kissed him again and continues to making the spaghetti. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, she smiled and leaned into him slightly.

Sakura: 27

Sasuke: 0

It was like she had a Sasuke Controller.

**I had more ideas for this one, but you know me, very lazy in the morning. xP**


End file.
